1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a screen supporting apparatus, and more particularly to a screen supporting apparatus operable for adjusting the inclination angle of a screen to be supported.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwanese Utility Model Patent Number M336654 discloses a conventional screen supporting apparatus, which includes an upright supporting rod, a movable member sleeved movably on the supporting rod, and first and second supporting arms connected respectively and pivotally to two opposite sides of the movable member for supporting two screens, respectively.
The aforesaid conventional screen supporting apparatus has a disadvantage. That is, the inclination angle of each of the screens cannot be adjusted, thereby resulting in inconvenience during use of the conventional screen supporting apparatus.